leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talisman of Ascension
For the variant, see . * 20% movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * 40% movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its active or passive effects. * becomes gold efficient when near turrets. * becomes gold efficient when affecting a single champion with its active, or up to gold efficient when affecting 5 champions with its active. * Without and its active, becomes gold efficient in about or in . }} Similar Items }} Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Percentage movement speed stacks additively with other sources of percentage movement speed. * Upgrading to does not improve its ability to generate gold. * boost is especially useful for the advantage it provides a team when initiating or exiting a teamfight. Trivia * The caption author's name references Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games Inc. This was added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie ** Additionally, can be found by searching for . * The caption references . "Praise the sun" is an in-game used by both the player and non-player characters, and September 22 is the game's release date. * provides the third-highest buff available from an item when activated: 10% less than that of (however, can affect multiple champions and lasts 2 seconds longer), and 20% less than that of (which has the same duration but only works when moving towards enemy champions). * On patch V7.24, in the client, on an item set, Talisman of Ascension's tooltip didn't show the proper information about the active and instead showed the name "ShurelyasCrest". * , , and are a set of items available since Season Four that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. ** This item was removed along with to allow champions to obtain more diverse build paths.Sightstone incorporation was later reintroduced. * The item's icon is reused for the Teamfight Tactics item . Patch History and . ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . ;V7.20 * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . * Favor minimum mana restored from mana coin reduced to 10 from 15. ;V7.16 * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . ;V7.14 * Quest rewarding you with an . * Quest granting your allied champions, moving toward you, gain 8% bonus movement speed. ;V7.13 * Favor gold coin bonus increased to from . * Favor mana coin restoration increased to from . ;V7.12 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Champions no longer pick up mana coins if they're at full mana. * Coins now have visual indicators when they're about to expire. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.11 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Mana coins no longer restore other types of resources (e.g. Ferocity, Fury). ;V7.10 * Base health regeneration increased to 175% from 150%. * Total cost increased to from . * Tooltip no longer mentions Point Runner grants 200% movement speed instead of 20%. * Cannon minions now always drop coins. * The bonus skill point you get from the now behaves as if you're one level higher than you actually are. ;V7.9 * Base mana regeneration reduced to 0% from 75%. * Tooltip mentions Point Runner grants 200% bonus movement speed. * Gold per 10 seconds increased to from . * Enemy minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that give either or restore (minimum 15). * Unique Passive - Favor: Grants and restores each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill (1400 range). * Quest. ** Earn using this item. ** Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor and you receive an that instantly grants a skill point when consumed (max 18 skills). *** Enemy minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that give either or restore (minimum 15). Champion takedowns grant both the gold and mana. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.22 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V6.13 * + + = ** + + = * +45 armor. * Health regeneration increased to 150% from 100%. * Mana regeneration reduced to 75% from 100%. * Builds up to +20% movement speed over 2 seconds while near turrets and fallen turrets. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Gold generation removed. * Movement speed removed. * Favor gold increased to 6 from 4. * Active cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 40. ;V5.10 * }} ** Bonus gold per nearby minion death increased to from . ** Health per nearby minion death increased to 10 from 5. ** Range increased to 1400 from 1100. * cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 60 seconds. ;V4.20 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Mana regeneration changed to +100% of base mana regeneration from +15 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Health regeneration changed to +100% of base health regeneration from +15 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.13 * Bonus movement speed increased to 20 from 0. * Health regeneration increased to 15 per 5 seconds from 10. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 20%. ;V4.10 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ;V4.5 * + + = . ** + + = . * Mana regeneration increased to 15 from 10. ;V4.3 * Combine cost reduced to from ** Total cost unchanged. * Mana regeneration reduced to 10 from 15. * :}} ** Gold per minion death reduced to from . ** Now heals for 10 health per minion death. ;V3.14 - Added * Replaces . * + + = . ** + + = . * +250 health. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Mana regeneration increased to 15 from 10. * +2 gold per 10 seconds * added. * added. }} References de:Amulett des Aufstiegs es:Talismán de Ascensión fr:Talisman de l'Ascension pl:Talizman Wstąpienia ru:Talisman of Ascension